1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a scan reversing unit for video signals. Although not limited thereto, one application of scan reversal is in video telephone or conferencing systems where it is desired to display to the user his own (i.e. the transmitted) picture; it is subjectively more acceptable for this picture to be laterally inverted, because it is this image of himself in a mirror that the user is accustomed to seeing. Although this effect can be achieved on a CRT display simply by reversing the polarity of the line scanning coils, this involves switching of high peak voltages; moreover, reversal can not always be readily implemented on modern solid-state display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention is concerned with apparatus for processing the video signal so that the resulting signal results in a laterally inverted display on a standard monitor. Previous such apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,411 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,965. It is particularly concerned with video signals in which luminance and chrominance samples are interleaved, where the desired sample sequence is not simply the reverse of the input line.